Del otro lado
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Peter solamente sigue sus propias reglas —reflexiona. Se esfuerza porque Erik no aparezca en su pensamiento, tratando de convencerse que son dos personas diferentes con algunas similitudes de por medio, pero es un esfuerzo sin sentido—, del mismo modo que él.


**Del otro lado**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de X-Men es propiedad compartida entre Fox y Marvel.

 _Este fic responde a "Juego navideño: Amigo Invisible 2015" del Foro "Groovy Mutations"._

 **Para:** CS90. El cual corresponde a su primera petición: relación entre Peter y Charles, cómo se siente éste al respecto y si le recuerda a Erik o no. Trata en torno a eso.

* * *

 **I.**

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja en el rostro de Charles Xavier cuando es testigo del arribo de mutantes de distintas partes del mundo, cada uno de ellos con variopintas historias a sus espaldas.

«No puedo creer que sean tantos —piensa mientras observa a los recién llegados. Algunos se divisan nerviosos, expectantes sobre lo qué van a encontrar en aquella mansión; otros, contemplan maravillados el alrededor—. No puedo creer que la noticia haya tenido tanto alcance.»

Peter parece percibir el pensamiento que desfila por su mente porque sonríe en su dirección, una sonrisa que está llena de orgullo dedicado para sí mismo. Durante arduo tiempo, Charles fue el encargado de localizar a cada uno de los jóvenes talentos con la ayuda de Cerebro y Peter quien fue llevando la noticia hasta los lugares más recónditos del planeta. ¿Quién más rápido que él para dicha tarea?

Las dudas nunca abordaron a Charles en cuanto al éxito de Peter en tan encomendada tarea, pero una cuestión es asegurarse que el mensaje llegue a su destino y otra muy diferente es que los mutantes se decidan a emprender la aventura.

Y ahora se encuentra allí, rodeado de jóvenes con formas distintas de ver el mundo que los rodea, de interpretar ese poder que tienen por naturaleza. Algunos llevan demonios del pasado acechando a sus espaldas —y Charles no puede evitar pensar en Erik, en lo lejos que se encuentra—, y las dudas afloran en su interior.

—Si conseguiste disciplinarme mínimamente, podrás hacerlo con estos chicos.

El comentario de Peter, aunque sea falso porque él jamás conocerá el significado de la palabra _disciplina_ , hace que los nudos en el estómago desaparezcan.

* * *

 **II.**

«Ellos resultan ser una extraña combinación se le mire por donde se le mire. —A Charles no le disgusta la pronta amistad que nace entre ellos, al contrario. Piensa que Raven necesita estrechar lazos con otros individuos de su misma condición, ¿y quién mejor que Peter, tan sagaz con sus comentarios y humor algo sarcástico?—. Pero algo curioso siempre puede surgir hasta de la extrañeza.»

Raven se encuentra en su forma humana, como es habitual desde que quedó expuesta ante los ojos curiosos del mundo que no pueden aceptar lo diferente, y suelta un bufido cuando Peter le vuelve a ganar en ese juego de cartas.

—Está haciendo trampa —grita Charles desde el sillón mientras observa detenidamente los movimientos de Peter—, por eso no puedes ganarle.

—¿Cómo lo has podido saber? —pregunta sorprendido Peter—. No pensé en ningún momento en ello.

—Pero te olvidaste que el espejo refleja la luz del sol, por lo que me molesta en los ojos y obtiene mi atención, inevitablemente —Charles se encoge de hombros—. Fue sencillo darme cuenta que lo colocaste estratégicamente para que te muestre las cartas de Raven.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas? —Peter chasquea la lengua.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los tres se pasan riendo sobre lo sucedido. Charles no puede evitar sentir muy a gusto entre las palabras de Raven y las carcajadas de Peter. Puede que Erik ya no se encuentre a su lado, que se haya escurrido como lluvia por entre sus dedos, pero los tiene a ellos y llenan ese gran vacío.

* * *

 **III.**

Como hijo de un científico reconocido a nivel mundial y un amante indiscutible de la ciencia, no es de extrañarse que él dicte la clase sobre genética mutante y la evolución del genoma humano, del cual son resultantes los mutantes. Pero esa clase resulta ser diferente porque cuenta con una presencia diferente, casi especial.

Peter.

«¿Una clase sobre genética? No, gracias —fueron las palabras del muchacho cuando Charles colocó el itinerario sobre sus manos. Se limitó a trazar una línea negra sobre esa parte del horario, y luego sonrió con satisfacción—. No me interesa saber la parte teórica de cómo funciona mi cuerpo, solamente la parte práctica y para esa no necesito instructor.»

Sin embargo, allí se encuentra. Lee las anotaciones de la pizarra a máxima velocidad, garabateando la información que considera oportuna.

Charles se acerca a hablarle cuando termina la clase.

—Resulta toda una sorpresa tenerte aquí. Creo recordar que no querías saber nada de la parte teórica.

—Y así es —responde con autosuficiencia—, pero hay algo que me llama la atención de tu exposición. Según lo que acabas de dictar, existen más probabilidades que una persona sea mutante si uno de sus progenitores lo es.

—Realmente has prestado atención a la lección. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu duda al respecto?

—Mi madre me dijo una vez que conoció a alguien que podía controlar los metales. ¿A qué crees que se refería?

«Seguro que no hablaba de su habilidad para rebanar cebollas. —Una idea pasa por su mente como una estrella fugaz. Charles agita la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si de ese modo pudiera apartarla. No es la primera vez que piensa en esa posibilidad—. El tiempo lo dirá.»

* * *

 **IV.**

Peter vuelve a la mansión, después de la visita a la casa de su madre, cuando la brisa bate las ramas de los árboles y las largas hojas abren sus manos afiladas. Los colores cálidos que predominan los alrededores son los encargados de anunciar la llegada del otoño, una estación equilibrada después del largo verano.

—Apuesto a que todo estuvo aburrido sin mí —dice seguro de sí mismo. Sonríe enseñando dos hileras de dientes blancos como perlas—. La rutina se les debe haber hecho monótona.

—En absoluto, la mayoría tuvieron una semana tranquila sin tus zancadillas y bromas —responde—. Pero tienes razón, la rutina puede ser abrumadora sin tu presencia para causar problemas.

Cuando Peter se encuentra en la mansión, el ruido llena los rincones y las ráfagas de viento se cuelan a través de cada una de las galerías, debido a su poco respeto por la regla de no correr dentro de la casa. Al principio, Charles insiste en que trate de cumplir con las normativas, ya que son necesarias para que todo funcione de manera correcta, pero termina dándose por vencido al entender que es inútil.

«Peter solamente sigue sus propias reglas —reflexiona. Se esfuerza porque Erik no aparezca en su pensamiento, tratando de convencerse que son dos personas diferentes con algunas similitudes de por medio, pero es un esfuerzo sin sentido—, del mismo modo que él.»

—¿Volviste a tener pesadillas con el gigante azul? —Charles se muestra desencajado con su pregunta—. ¿Qué? No eres el único que puede saber todo lo que sucede aquí. Esto de ser súper veloz me da mucho tiempo libre.

* * *

 **V.**

No es fácil ser el referente de una generación entera, un grupo de individuos que tiene depositadas sus esperanzas en él y que confían plenamente en las decisiones que tomará para asegurar el futuro. Y Charles Xavier está mintiendo si dice que no siente la presión de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, como una losa que le doblega completamente.

Medita con la almohada una y otra vez, perdiéndose en el laberinto que significa su propia mente y lamentándose por las continúas amenazas a las que tienen que enfrentarse; los movimientos de Sebastián Shaw, la visita del Logan del futuro y todas las cuestiones relacionadas al estudio de los mutantes.

Ahora la sombra de Apocalipsis crece de forma inminente sobre sus cabezas, tomando posesión de los jóvenes mutantes a su voluntad y haciendo que se pongan uno contra otros, debilitando la unión grupal.

Y todo eso resulta sumamente agobiante para Charles, quien siente que el asunto se está escapando de sus manos.

—No es necesario que te remitas a hacer todo —dice Peter desde el umbral de la puerta. Charles maldice entre dientes por sus llegadas tan súbitas, llegadas que invaden su espacio personal sin reparo alguno—. Podemos ayudarte, si nos dejas hacerlo.

—Son muy jóvenes para entenderlo. Les falta experiencia y sabiduría a la hora de actuar.

—Solamente tienes unos años más que nosotros —le recuerda sin tapujo en sus palabras—, no es como si fueras un experto en todo lo relacionado a mutantes dementes que quieren dominar el mundo.

Pero el comentario no consigue volver laxos sus músculos, la responsabilidad se sigue aferrando a su pecho como una mano gigante.

—Los estoy poniendo en riesgo. Al encontrarse todos juntos, son más fáciles de manipular.

—Pero estaríamos más en peligro si nos encontráramos cada uno por nuestra cuenta —rectifica Peter. Charles se masajea las sienes, señal de que puede ser que esté de acuerdo con su postura—. Si sigues insistiendo en sostener el mundo sobre tu cabeza, no tendremos otra alternativa que ayudarte y no podrás evitarlo.

Entonces, Charles comprende que nuevamente intenta hacer todo por su cuenta —como hizo en antaño con Erik— y conoce con creces las consecuencias de su actitud. Llega a la conclusión que Peter tiene razón, no puede resolver la cuestión por sí solo y será necesaria toda la ayuda posible para conseguir derrotar a Apocalipsis. Una tenue sonrisa aparece en sus labios al saber que cuenta con Peter y con los demás jóvenes para conseguirlo.

Se siente orgulloso de todos ellos.


End file.
